


A Terra Venture Christmas Story

by purplestripe66



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/pseuds/purplestripe66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rangers get ready for their first Christmas on Terra Venture.  Mostly gen but brief mentions of Kai/Leo, for lilyleia78. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terra Venture Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



Maya walked into the apartment she shared with Kendrix aboard Terra Venture and immediately froze. "Wow! What's all this?" she asked, putting the grocery bag down on the counter and taking a closer look at everything.

Kendrix was standing on a stepping stool hanging strings of lights from the ceiling. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed. As soon as she let go of the lights, presumably thinking that they were securely in place, they came tumbling down on her head, bringing the shiny garland down with them.

"Oh!" Kendrix tried futiley to catch the decorations, but they tumbled through her fingers to the ground. Not only that, but they started a chain reaction, bringing all the lights strung up along the next wall down as well.

Kendrix sighed and stepped down off of the step stool, picking it up, and carrying it over to the other wall to start over. "Do you want to help me decorate?" she asked, looking back to Maya.

"Sure! It looks so pretty," Maya said, picking up the shiny golden metallic garland. 

"It's going to look even prettier when all the lights are on. And when we get a tree."

"What is this for?" Maya asked, handing Kendrix one end of a long string of tiny lights bound together by a green wire.

"Kendrix paused what she was doing and looked down at her, "Christmas. We haven't told you about Christmas yet?"

Maya shook her head.

"Oh wow, sorry. I guess we've all just been so busy," Kendrix climbed down off the step stool and started towards the kitchen. "Do you want some hot coco?" she asked, already getting the cups out of the cupboard.

"Sure!" Maya smiled, going to sit down at one of the stools.

"Christmas is a celebration on Earth. It's a time where we all give thanks for what we have. We give gifts to the people that we love, and we spend time with our families and friends, and everyone tries to do what they can to help out those less fortunate, or to do something special for the community," Kendrix explained as she prepared the two cups of steaming hot chocolate. To finish them off, she put a bright red and white candy cane in each one, handing one to Maya, and letting the heat of the second cup warm her hands as she sat down next to her.

"That sounds really wonderful. We have a holiday like that, it's called Giving Day. But we celebrate it in the summer, during the time of the longest days of the year. Christmas is today?" she asked.

"No it's next week. But there's no many wonderful things to do at Christmas, some people celebrate for a whole month!"

"Oh, I see," she said, pulling out the red candy stick to examine it. She was surprised to find that the portion that had been submerged in the hot chocolate was much slimmer, a good portion of it already melting into the liquid.

"It's peppermint," Kendrix told her. It's really good," she promised, taking a sip of her own drink.

Maya did the same, carefully, as she wasn't sure how hot the beverage was. It was perfect! Warm enough that she could feel it slide down her throat and warm her from the inside, but not so hot as to burn her mouth. And the peppermint was amazing in the chocolate. "Mmmh! I didn't think hot chocolate could get any better!" she exclaimed.

Kendrix giggled, "Everything is better with a little Christmas in it."

***

"Stop it!" Damon said, swatting away Leo's hand for what felt like the hundredth time. He glared at the other who presently had a particularly annoying smirk on his face.

"What are you doing now?" Leo asked, staring at the white cotton ball that was bobbing back and worth as Damon attempted to fasten it to the scrap of red fabric that he was calling a hat.

Damon glared at him, "Kai can you come distract your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kai responded from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Yes I am!" Leo insisted. "I think it should be fluffier," he added, his attention back on the cotton ball.

"No," Damon said. "It's perfect the way it is."

"Well don't you think I should have some say in the costume if you're gonna have me dress up as Santa?"

Damon stopped what he was doing. "You?" he asked incredulously. "Who said this is for you? _I'm_ Santa," he said.

"But Santa wears red," Leo pointed out.

"So?"

"So you're the Green Ranger," Leo reminded him.

"So?" Damon repeated.

" _So_ , shouldn't the _Red_ Ranger play Santa?"

"Listen-"

"Hot chocolate's ready!" Kai interrupted, setting down a tray of mugs on the table.

Leo reached for one immediately. "It smells weird," he said, trying to identify what it was that he smelled mixed in with the chocolate.

"It's my famous eggnog hot chocolate. My own secret recipe," Kai told them, waiting for them to try it.

"Mmmh, I love eggnog," Damon said, reaching for a cup.

"Well?" Kai said, looking at Leo, who was staring at his mug as if it had offended him in some way.

Leo made a face, then reluctantly took a sip. To his surprise, it wasn't disgusting! In fact, it was delicious. "Mmmh!" was all he could say as he gulped down half the mug. "Ow! Hot!"

"You're supposed to sip it," Kai told him, picking up the third mug.

***

Maya ran over to the door. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted as it slid open.

"Merry Christmas!" Damon explained. "Good to see _someone_ getting into the Christmas spirit," he added, glaring at Leo.

"You're the one who won't let me be Santa," Leo pointed out.

"What's 'Santa'?" Maya asked.

"Who," Damon corrected.

"What?" Maya asked, confused.

"Santa is a who. And this year, Santa will be me," Damon explained, ending on a note that made it clear that he was done with this conversation.

Maya looked confused.

"Don't worry, we'll explain it later," Leo promised, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze as they all made their way into the apartment.

"Oh good! I'm glad you're all here!" Kendrix said, coming out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn. She set it down on the coffee table next to the cranberries and thread. "Everything's ready. We have everything we need for popcorn garlands and we have the best Christmas movie of all time all set up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Leo said, dropping down on the couch and popping a kernel of popcorn in his mouth. "No butter?" he asked.

"It's not for eating!" Kendrix reminded him.

"This is," Kai said, placing a large bowl on the table and removing the tin foil cover to reveal a mix of golden popcorn and dried cranberries.

Leo wasted no time in grabbing a handful of the mix. "Mmmh! Much better!"

They all laughed as Kendrix handed out the needles and thread and showed Maya how to make the popcorn chains. Kai and Damon argued over the proper ratio of popcorn to cranberry, while Leo decided that he was better suited for eating popcorn than stringing it after the fourth time he had pricked his finger.

****

Alpha watched the new Galaxy Ranger on the view screen and sighed wistfully. Seeing them bonding like this brought joy to his circuit boards, but it also made him think of his other friends and what they were doing right now. Alpha pressed a few buttons on a consul, opening up a channel.

"Alpha? What is it? What's wrong?" Andros's voice came though. Six lights were lit up on the consul, indicating that everyone was connected.

"Nothing rangers. I just wanted to say, "Merry Christmas!" Alpha told them.

There was a brief pause, then Ashley's voice came through, "Merry Christmas Alpha!" Andros echoed her almost immediately after.

"Merry Christmas!" Cassie chimed next.

"Merry Christmas to everyone!" Carols' voice said.

"Merry Christmas," Zhane and Karone said almost in unison.

"Merry Christmas Alpha, and everyone," TJ said.


End file.
